Beautiful Nightmares
by iRISHiVIP4Life
Summary: SeungRi wakes up from a nightmare, and who is there to comfort him but YoungBae? BIGBANG fic, rated T for safety. Mild, fluffly, friendly ?  slash. ONESHOT


**A/N: A simple BaeRi/BIGBANG fic I wrote awhile ago when I was bored ^^~  
This is just a little oneshot I wrote at like 3AM. Yeah, I write fics when I can't sleep xD~**

**Just fluff. SeungRi teases Bae-oppa after he calms~  
**

**Dedicated to Ornela! My favourite sacheon~**

**BaeRi forever!  
**

* * *

YoungBae hyung was sleeping perfectly. On his left side, chest rising and falling to the balance of his breathing. Eyes closed, hand under his pillow, dreaming of what he had read on a critics website that day..

_*Knock Knock*_  
YoungBae didn't move.

_*Knock knock*_  
Youngbae stirred.

'Bae-hyung? Are you awake?'  
'..Hmm?' YoungBae opened one eye. 'SeungRi-ah, it's late. Why aren't you sleeping?'  
'I.. I was sleeping hyung.. Can I come in?'  
'Of course, SeungRi-ah.'

YoungBae sat up, rubbing his eyes. He checked his clock by his bedside.

'Maknae-ah, it's 3AM. Why aren't you in bed?' Youngbae tried to be serious, but was too tired to be. He just looked through the almost-darkness to SeungRi.

SeungRi stepped, almost hesitantly, towards Bae. Bae tapped the part of bed beside him, indicating for SeungRi to sit down. He did so.  
Bae turned on his bedside lamp.  
'What's wrong, RiRi?' Bae noticed as soon as he turned his lamp on that SeungRi had been crying. Bloodshot eyes. And the hoarse voice gave it away too.

'Bae-hyung, I... I had a nightmare.'  
'You did? What of, Ri?' Bae-hyung placed his hand on Ri's thigh.

'I.. I dreamt that... Back before our debut, in '06, and remember is was m-me against HyunSeung-sshi? Well, when HyunSuk-sshi told me I could stay, we prepared for our debut concert. But I was terrible in the concert. I sang flat, f-forgot moves.. And you and the hyungs planned to commit h-homocide.. Y-You killed me that n-night with kn-knives... Oh Bae I got such a fright..!'

Bae got out from under his duvet covers and pulled SeungRi into a hug. He hugged him tight. Slowly SeungRi became more relaxed, especially in Bae-hyungs' arms. He buried his face into Bae's shoulder and cried a little.  
When they pulled away, Bae immediately spoke.

'Don't you dare, for one second, think you were terrible at our debut concert! You were outstanding, SeungHyun. Hence your stage name, huh?' Bae took RiRi's chin in his fingers and shook it a little. 'And NEVER, EVER think that your hyungs will EVER want to kill you. We aren't Big Bang without you. You are the most talented and good-looking of all of us, okay? I envy you. There's one of my secrets. Why do you think Jiyong-hyung likes you so much? Because you are so lovable and huggable!'

SeungRi smiled as Bae wiped his small tears, but then he raised his eyebrow.

'Hyung?'

'Yes, Ri?' Bae smiled at his dongsaeng.

'Your facial expression dropped when you said Jiyong-hyung loves me.' SeungRi looked curious.

'I said liked, not loved. And it's just a fact, is all.' YoungBae shrugged.

'But you looked sad when you said it.' SeungRi smirked.

'I'm not sad!' Bae said it a bit too quickly, and his cheeks tinted the slightest pink.

'Hyung, I know you as much as you know me. You were sad.'

'Well..' Bae hesitated.

SeungRi raised his eyebrow again.

'You spend lots of time with the other members, but not me..' He mumbled.

'Huh? I do spend time with you!' SeugnRi scoffed.

'Yes, but you don't act the same around me as Jiyong-hyung..' Bae looked away.

'That's because fans love Yongtory! Is there a couple name for us..?'

'...Couple?' Bae looked back up to meet SeungRi's eyes.

'As in a brother relationship, hyung. Were you thinking of us as lovers?' SeungRi smirked and tilted his head. He knew he caught him out.

'Well.. What do you expect me to think with the word 'couple'?'

'I guess so, but you were smiling!'

'... Yes there is a 'couple' name for us.' Bae changed the subject.

'How do you know there is a couple name for us? Did you search it?' SeungRi was already cheered up.

'I seen it on a Big Bang fansite I check. A photospam for our interview a few days ago. It included G-Ri, which is YongTory, ToDae which is TOP hyung and DaeDae-ah, and BaeRi, which is SunTory, us both.'

'Bae-hyung, I love the way you lie.'

'I'm not lying! Remember our interview a few days ago? Afterwards we started imatating the MC we had in the van?' Bae inwardly smiled at their funny imitations of the interviewer they all hated.

'How could it have a photospam if it was televised, not in public where fans could take pictures?'

'They were video stills, I should say.'

'Ahh~ But when were the SunTory moments?'

'You asked for SunTory first?' Youngbae raised a brow.

'Only because I remember Jiyong-hyung touching my face and smiling, and when TOP hyung was touching DaeSung-ah. When were the SunTory moments?'

Youngbae sighed. 'We were just looking at eachother and smiling. Oh and once I actually touched your shoulder!' Youngbae put sarcasm into the last sentence. 'I swear, some of them SunTory fans are really desperate. Even when I look at you for a photo, they cut it seperate from the other members and put a caption like 'Na Man Ba Ra Bwa 3'. I mean if they spazz over that I'd PAY to see their reaction at us kissing or something..'

'You've thought about their reaction to us kissing?'

'Just now, yes. Why, RiRi?'

'Then you must have thought about us kissing to think of a reaction. Right?'

YoungBae was speechless in embarassment. Eventually he replied, 'You are a smart maknae.'

'So it's true?'

'Ri, us kissing wasn't the main thought. My main thought was fans passing out. Come on, let's go to sleep.'

'YoungBae-hyung?'

'What is it, RiRi?'

'Can I sleep with you tonight?'

'You've gotten tired of Jiyong-hyung? Is he bad?' YoungBae chuckled.

SeungRi hit Youngbae's shoulder. 'No, he's good. Really good.' Ri winked before laughing. 'But you would know about that huh? GDYB is most popular, next to YongTory.'

'I know, but I hate GDYB, it disgusts me.'

'Aww, why?' Ri pouted, and YoungBae couldn't help but pinch his cheeks.

'Because me and Jiyong-hyung are best friends, and no more.'

SeungRi couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled the card he'd wanted to for months.

'Then why did I hear you two kissing in his room once?'

YoungBae's eyes widened, and his cheeks burned.

'How did you know about that? The house was empty!'

'You musn't have heard me return from one of my solo performances on MNet. You were probably too absorbed in your make-out to hear me.' SeungRi laughed so hard he bent over. Youngbae took SeungRi by his pyjama shirt and pulled him so close their noses were touching. SeungRi lightly blushed.

'Listen. Jiyong-hyung was only kissing me to give me LESSONS, incase I ever met someone I like. Okay? Did you tell anyone about that?' he growled in a deadly tone that he rarely uses.

'N-no, I didn't hyung! I-I swear! Hyung you're scaring me! I've never seen you angry.'

YoungBae let him go. 'I'm sorry, I just panicked. But don't tell anyone about that, okay?'

'Okay. But I have to ask one question before I let it drop.' SeungRi told YoungBae.

'Anything.'

'Did you like it?'

Youngbae was caught completely off-guard. 'Um, I guess so. I don't know.'

'Have you ever used his 'skills' on other people?'

'I thought you said ONE question!'

'Okay, okay.. Sorry.' SeungRi suddenly clutched his side in pain.

'SeungRi! Are you alright?'

'No, I just got a searing pain in my stomach! It was hurting a little for hours now.. But just this second it shooted up.. Maybe it was the food at our photoshoot today..'

'SeungRi, I'll be right back with painkillers!'

'But Bae-hyung-!'

'Yes?'

'...It's embarassing, but I can't take tablets.'

'You can't? Well.. I think we have liquid painkillers downstairs, let me check..' Bae stood up and was gone and back in a flash.

In a few seconds Bae was back beside RiRi, with a liquid painkiller. He poured it out onto a large spoon and asked SeungRi to take it. 'Bae-hyung, I don't like that medicine. It tastes horrible.'

'RiRi, take it before I make you.'

Ri leaned in to take it, hesitated, then took it fast. His eyes snapped closed with the bad taste. After a minute or so SeungRi spoke.

'That was repulsive.'

'Well, at least you'll feel better.' Bae-hyung leaned in and sofly wiped some of the medicine that escaped Ri's mouth off of his lip. Then he looked up and took Ri's face in his hand.

'I feel better already.' Stated SeungRi, smiling. Bae smiled back. 'Come on, into b-4AM? Wow, time flies when you're having fun!' The two men laughed together happily.

They climbed into bed together and Bae turned out the light.

They looked in eachothers eyes, then cuddled together and fell asleep in eachothers' arms.

* * *

**Okay.. Maybe that WAS a bit cheesy.. o.0  
Tell me what you thought ^.^~  
But pleeease... No flames! D:**

**I can't take flames just yet.. :( I'm still a newbie~  
But feel free to criticise, though =D  
I wanna become better ;D**

**hugs and kisses,  
Hollie Malfoy/Kwon ;D**


End file.
